


Heat

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Episode Related, Heatwave, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy from the heat, Mulder and Krycek find solace in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely second season.
> 
> Thanks to Te for beta-reading, the swing set, and not screaming at me when I stalled at the good part. She did a lot of wailing but no screaming. Thanks to Alicia for giving me this story's original title, then informing me when an M/Sk story picked it up first. It's good to have people looking after you.

_"Come on, come on and dance all night  
Despite the heat it will be all right  
And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
The days can't be like the night  
In the summer in the city  
In the summer in the city_

_Cool town, evening in the city  
Dressed so fine and looking so pretty"_  
  -- "Summer in the City" by Joe Cocker  
\---------------------------------------------------------

New York City, NY  
July 27, 1994

"I just can't stand it anymore," Special Agent Alex Krycek said.

The words broke Mulder out of his abstraction. "What?"

"Watching you squint. I'm buying you sunglasses." Krycek already wore a pair with blacked-out lenses that let him study everything going on around him without that everything being aware of it, the reason why he bought them. They looked too stylish to go with the bad haircut and cheap suit, but Krycek decided that he liked the dissonant effect.

"You don't have--"

"Oh, yes, I do." Krycek grabbed Mulder's arm and dragged him over to one of the vendor tables set up on the sidewalk.

"If you have to buy me something, why not an ices?"

The two agents were both melting in the heat of a New York City summer scorcher. The stifling, still air clung to skin like a vacuum-sealed layer of hot plastic and seared their mouths, nostrils, and throats as they breathed it in. The bright sun glared down. The street and sidewalk reflected the sun's heat back up while all the glass windows bounced it sideways. Being closed in a convection oven would probably be like this. Alex thought longingly of snow and cool breezes.

Ices wouldn't be a bad idea. "Later."

"Sunglasses _and_ ices? Sounds like a date. But I have to warn you that I'm not easy."

//He mocks me, then he flirts with me. He despises me, then he flirts with me.// Mulder sent such ludicrously mixed signals that Krycek occasionally entertained the fantasy of dashing that strange head against a wall. And then licking away the blood... He backed off from such pleasing images for not being "Special Agent Alex Krycek" thoughts. //You're supposed to gain his trust, not scare the hell out of him.//

"Stay right here."

"We have to relieve the last watch."

"Like you care about a penny ante insurance fraud scam. We have time." Krycek put a pair of blue-tinted glasses with round lenses on Mulder's face. Very retro-hip, very John Lennon. Mulder's eyes seemed to be a deep aqua behind them. The shades didn't go with the suit Mulder wore at all, but that was the point... But no.

Next came a large blackout pair with almost globular lenses, very Bono as the Fly. Mulder had the strong facial features to pull off that look too and maybe even the attitude, but it still didn't quite fit.

Next Krycek tried a skinny pair that made Mulder look like he belonged to an eighties' New Wave band. It made him smirk. Mulder raised an eyebrow but said nothing and made no move to end the exhibition.

//Either he's being a really good sport, as if that's likely for Mulder, or there's something else going on here. I wonder what else he'll let me do to him...// He wondered if Mulder noticed how he took advantage of every opportunity to stroke his hair and cheekbones.

Finally he placed a sleek, wraparound, blacked-out pair on Mulder's face. It made him look sexy and predatory at the same time. //Rarr. Oh, yeah. Perfect.// "How much?" Krycek asked the vendor.

"Seven dollars."

"Krycek--"

"It's too late. I already handed him the money. Live with your good fortune."

Mulder sighed and slung his damp suit jacket over his other shoulder. "Thank you."

Krycek knew a good idea when he saw it and copied Mulder. He could feel rivers of sweat running down the skin of his left shoulder, where he had his suit jacket. Let the right side have a chance to melt. "Better watch it, Mulder. You'll start sounding grateful soon."

* * *

They sat in the car sweating together. Air conditioning would quickly overheat the engine, so they did their stakeout with the windows open and suffered.

The ices helped defuse the heat a little. At least it helped dispel the heat of the sun. As Krycek tended to his cherry ices, he tried not to watch Mulder's tongue work on his lemon, tried not to imagine how it would feel having it do those strong swirls on his skin, his cock... //What the hell is wrong with me today? I've been in enclosed spaces with him before.//

"So, who did you piss off to get us this assignment, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled to himself as his eyes took on a distant look, then he said, "Probably everybody. I don't know why you're sticking with me, Krycek. I am seriously out of favor, and you're jeopardizing your career being with me." Krycek wondered if he suspected. The shades made it impossible to see Mulder's eyes, but Mulder's eyes usually didn't reveal much anyway, same as his face and his voice.

//That's why they gave you this assignment. A rawhide wouldn't have a chance.// "Maybe I'm trying to rehabilitate you. They're wasting your talents on these cases." //Play that starry-eyed junior agent, white boy.//

Mulder smirked. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, how?"

"These seats could be leather. The relief agents would have to get us out of here with a spatula. Wait, our boy is leaving the building." Mulder sent the message on to the other agents. Gunshots rang out from the alleyway their quarry just walked down. "Krycek, call for backup!" Mulder shouted before he drew his gun and raced off.

Krycek called it in as he ran after //the suicidal son of a bitch// his partner. He heard Mulder shout, "Freeze! FBI!" before a hail of gunfire started. //Shit, shit, shit!//

He came up behind Mulder, who had found cover behind a large dumpster and calmly exchanged fire, picking off the thugs with the intense and eerie concentration he used for so many other things. Krycek had been in firefights often enough to recognize someone who was On, very good at what he did, and enjoying the hell out of himself.

//You drop your gun so many times people forget what a crack shot you are. How many people have seen you like this?//

Krycek started firing too. Soon living and dead bodies littered the alleyway, and their original quarry squeaked, "I give up! Please don't kill me!"

"Stay where you are! Don't move until we come for you!" Krycek shouted back harshly and pulled back behind the shelter of the large dumpster.

His blood still up, Krycek realized that he and Mulder were breathing faster and almost in sync. Energy seemed to crackle off his partner and himself, making him feel like part of an odd circuit. When Mulder turned to face him, Krycek peeled the shades off to reveal deep green eyes so dilated that they looked almost black.

Krycek didn't know who moved first or if they both moved together, but they soon melted together into a searching, starving kiss. The citrusy lemon flavor of Mulder's mouth, still cool from the ices, mingled with the cherry in his, giving him the crazed thought that they only needed a little blue raspberry to make a rocket pop. He smelled sweat and salt and sugar and lemon and Mulder. This was what he'd wanted. He buried his fingers in Mulder's damp white shirt and pulled him closer.

Then they heard, "FBI!" and shot apart. Mulder swiftly and gracefully stood then put himself back in order by straightening his shirt and tie. He put the sunglasses back on to shield his eyes. The other agents rounded the corner in time to see two collected men wrapping up the scene.

* * *

As one of the other agents drove them back to their hotel, Krycek fought with himself. Mulder sat at the far end of the back seat from him, never letting his eyes leave the window, but Krycek could tell that the adrenaline rush hadn't faded and that the older man was still as aware of him as he was of Mulder.

//With the way you fling yourself into danger, it amazes me that no one ever realized you were an adrenaline junkie. Or that you can enjoy gunplay. Does Agent Scully know? You get separated so often during your assignments, it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't.// That knowledge, all his, sent a glow through Krycek that only added to the other heat coursing through his body, the one that the air conditioning couldn't reach.

He wanted to reach out and touch Mulder again, drain off that jittery energy. He wanted to claim that mouth again. But he couldn't do it here with the other two agents sitting in the front seat. It drove him insane to know that Mulder sat maybe six inches away but utterly untouchable.

Sex was one of the perks of Krycek's profession. For most people sex led to trust, and trust led to an assignment successfully completed. He considered himself an artist at his craft and a master of control.

This had no control. This, whatever it was, scared the hell out of him.

After the agents dropped them off at the hotel, Krycek silently followed Mulder up to their floor but couldn't stop the erotic images that flowed through his mind, especially when they stood together in the small, lurching, ancient elevator. At every jolt Krycek prayed that the next one would be strong enough to thrust Mulder into his arms. //Sure, we'd probably be dead soon after, but what a way to go... Damn, I better jump him soon or I'll be useless.//

Krycek tried to figure out how to play this to get what he wanted, but what he wanted crowded all other thoughts out of his mind. They reached Mulder's door much too soon, before Krycek could create a plan, but Mulder said, "Krycek, don't go. I think we need to talk about this. Inside." The shades still concealed his eyes.

//This is promising.// Krycek followed him in and closed the door behind them. Before he could get a word out, Mulder had him pinned to the wall and attacked his mouth with nibbling kisses. //Now _this_ is really promising. "I'm not easy"? If this is hard- to-get, I hope I see "easy" before I die.//

Krycek arched against him and ran his fingers through Mulder's short, spiky hair. //Damn, he had to cut it off before I got a chance to do this. At least I deliberately got a bad haircut. But... maybe he did too. He chopped it off when they closed the X-Files and separated him from Scully. Maybe this is mourning hair.//

Mulder broke off the kisses and, gasping, leaned his forehead against Krycek's shoulder. //Oh, no, don't stop! Maybe he thinks this is sexual harassment or something. Yes, I am the helpless subordinate, being taken advantage of by my evil boss...// The images that came with that made him even harder.

"Mulder, if this is your idea of talking, you can talk to me as long as you want."

"I'm--"

"I want you; you want me. What's the problem? Do you want to find another alley?"

Mulder laughed. "That could have gotten messy."

"Life is messy." Krycek tongued Mulder's ear and grinned as his partner held him tighter. "You know, this is one of the cheesiest rooms I've ever seen. Let's go somewhere... interesting."

"Do you have something in mind?" Mulder whispered into his neck.

"Just go with it."

* * *

Krycek thought that taking the time for the two of them to change their clothes would cool them down a little, but it only provided more torture. Then he saw the old, tight blue jeans Mulder had put on and lost it. Krycek dropped his partner to the bed and spent a moment enjoying the look in Mulder's eyes, part deer in the headlights and part crazed animal in heat, before he started to unbutton Mulder's fly. Between the large erection and the tightness of the jeans, he had to struggle to get them off //You can look but not touch; how appropriate, Mulder//, but all the rubbing only made his partner crazier. By comparison, the boxers came off easily.

Krycek took a second to admire the view of Mulder lying supine, wanton, and very much aroused underneath him before he sucked his partner in all the way to the root. Mulder's strangled cry made Krycek's already rock-hard cock twitch. //Control, Alex, you don't want to spout off before you get to feel that oh-so-talented tongue for yourself.// As he applied his teeth and tongue, his hands stroked every body part he could reach. Mulder's long, strong fingers clenched and unclenched on his shoulders in a kind of rhythm. Krycek had to pin his partner's hips to control the thrusts and felt a surge of satisfaction at the whimpering noises Mulder made. When the older man came, his hands clenched so hard that they left marks.

As soon as Krycek finished sucking, Mulder turned him over and unfastened his jeans with a gratefully accepted speed. "Like with the ices, Mulder, please," Krycek gasped. Mulder grinned and went to work as ordered. His tongue swirled around and thrust at the throbbing flesh. He kissed, nibbled, sucked, and teased.

//You may not have a lovelife now, but your past must have been something else. People should be lined around the block for a turn with you.//

It didn't take long; if Krycek hadn't been so close, he would have been able to wait to begin with. He actually saw colors and blacked out.

He came back to Mulder lying next to him, nibbling at his ear. "Krycek, when you said you wanted to take me somewhere interesting, I thought you meant an actual place," he gasped.

"I did. I just have no self-control. Those jeans didn't help. And call me Alex."

"You still have to call me Mulder." His face, normally so blank, turned so sad and faraway that Alex didn't even think of arguing. //There's some pain there, and I don't want that tonight.//

"I'm still taking you out. Maybe we'll actually get somewhere now that we've taken the edge off." He could feel himself stirring again already just from the feel of his partner lying next to him.

They dressed for the second time and left the building. While the sexual tension was no longer so thick that it made him stupid, it still pulled at him. //After getting the blowjob of the century I still want to fuck you until you can't remember your own name. How can I get my job done if I can't keep my hands off you?//

Actually, Alex had no idea where he was going because he didn't know Manhattan very well, but he had the feeling that something good would turn up. After walking through some areas chancy enough to make him appreciate the gun tucked in his waistband at the small of his back, Alex saw a small park crammed between two old brownstones. An old, worn, but still kept-up set of swings and a slide sat on a small island of scarred safety pads in the middle of lush grass, flowers, and trees. Only a few addicts and kids marred the picture. //I can fix that if it becomes a problem though.//

Alex grabbed Mulder's arm and dragged him to the swings. He gently pushed his laughing, confused partner down onto the swing seat. //Good, an old, solid, metal one; I hate those wimpy plastic strips that slide around.//

Mulder smiled up at him, twined his long fingers around the chains, and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Alex smiled back but said nothing as he walked behind the swing and gave it the first strong push. Mulder quickly got the idea and started to use his legs, extending them out and them bringing them back at the right moment, to gain momentum. The pushes soon took on a kind of almost mindless rhythm as Alex waited for Mulder to descend toward him again. The breeze caused by the motion blunted the slowly waning heat of the day and ruffled Mulder's hair. //You look so beautiful like this. I don't know how long I can be content with these little touches...//

"Higher, Alex! I want to go higher!" he said, sounding exhilarated, and laughed.

Alex pushed harder, allowing himself for this time to remember that childhood dream of reaching the sun if you only pushed hard enough. Mulder flew into the sky, bound to the earth only by links of old iron. Eventually Alex stopped giving those helping pushes and Mulder got the idea, letting the swing slowly shorten its arcs until it halted.

Mulder sat there, face flushed, eyes gleaming, looking purely happy. "What now?"

Alex knew this was too public a place but couldn't help himself. He swooped down for a long kiss. He didn't know how it happened, but he was soon kneeling on the safety pads with one of Mulder's legs on either side of him, his lips sliding against Mulder's, his hands cupping his partner's crotch.

//This is good. When the police come here to get us for public indecency or something, we can always tell them we're federal agents on a stakeout. I need to take him someplace isolated before I take him right here.//

He pulled a dazed and completely unresisting Mulder past a tree and some vines into a shadowed, secluded corner. Once out of sight Mulder took over again, assaulting Krycek's mouth with his lush lips and pushing him up against the rough, uneven bricks of the wall with the leafy vines sliding against them. Krycek pushed back with his hips and grinned at his partner's moan.

//I like it a bit rough, and I can always flip things around if he gets too out of hand.//

He grabbed that firm ass with both hands and moved Mulder against him. As his fingers skimmed over the back pockets, he felt a few suspicious lumps and pulled them out with some difficulties and much vocal encouragement from his partner. He recognized the condoms from the feel and shape of the packaging, but had to bring the other thing around to identify it.

"Mulder, do you always carry lube in your back pocket?" Krycek asked, slightly indignant.

"No, I got it at a drugstore while you bought the ices."

Krycek couldn't help grinning. "You sneaky son of a bitch."

"Did you think I didn't notice the way you touched me as much as you could while trying those sunglasses on me?"

"So you were eating your lemon ice like that on purpose."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Mulder." Krycek squeezed a little, rubbing his partner's body against his own. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, Alex, long, slow, and hard," Mulder said in a tone only an idiot or an eunuch could ignore. //You beautiful slut.//

So Krycek struggled with both of their tight jeans again, with Mulder giggling, groaning, and trying to help the whole time. He finally got them down and spun Mulder to face the wall. He worried about its roughness, but his partner seemed to like it and wiggled against him in an encouraging manner. He put some almost hot lubricant on his fingers and then used one hand to stroke and tease the older man's stiff cock while he used the other to caress the entrance.

"Just... just give it to me, Alex, please."

As much as he would have liked to prolong it, Alex knew he wouldn't last long enough either. He started to thrust in with one finger and worked his way up to four as Mulder twisted and whimpered against him. The older man moaned at the loss when Alex had to remove his fingers to put a condom on.

When Alex thrust in, Mulder hissed, "Oh yes, yes, harder." As he settled into a rough, steady rhythm, his partner pushed himself back in sync, sucking him in deeper. He couldn't believe how tight or searing hot Mulder was. //I'm spontaneously combusting, and I _like_ it.// He felt Mulder's hand cover his on Mulder's cock to show him how it was done. //Why can't you be like this all the time?//

He felt his partner's oncoming orgasm squeeze down on his cock, which sent him off too. They both collapsed panting against the wall, with Alex spread across the damp heat of Mulder's back. Mulder all but purred.

Then Krycek heard a rustling to his left. He regretfully disengaged and let the barrel of his gun poke out at whoever had been stupid enough to interrupt them. "This corner is being used. If you come back, I'll just shoot first next time."

"Sorry, man," a very doped-up voice squeaked as someone very noisily retreated.

Mulder convulsed with giggles in the corner. "My hero."

"Then give me a hero's reward."

Mulder grinned and looked ready to go again.

* * *

Hours later they were spread out on their jackets on the grass looking up at the sky. "No stars," Mulder said as he stared up through the canopy of leaves then started to nuzzle Alex's neck. "There's no real darkness here, just orange and purple light in the sky." The cool breeze dried the sweat on their bodies and made them shiver a little.

"They're there, you just can't see them." He stroked his partner's back, paying attention to each vertebra.

"Are we going to sleep here tonight?"

"Are we going to sleep?"

"I don't sleep. I might as well do something useful with my time."

"I think we staked out this spot for the night after threatening five junkies and two kids."

Mulder laughed. "The kids, Alex--"

"You think kids should see this?"

"I can keep you decently covered." Mulder climbed on top of him and started to do things with his tongue and body that stole Alex's mind away. Again.

//Oh, you beautiful slut. This is definitely the best assignment I ever had.//

### End


End file.
